obanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Will to Win
Synopsis The Earth Team's star-racer is demolished, and Stan and Koji reluctantly rely on the Scrubs for help. Molly, meanwhile, prepares to confront Don Wei about her being his daughter. Rick continues his investigation of the mystery behind his crash. Full Recap The Earth Team's Star-Racer is now rubble. Stan and Koji are scrounging the village but are unable to locate spare parts. Koji considers asking the Scrubs for help, but Stan is not so courageous. Flint and Marcel are also wary of them at first, even sending dozens of worms to chase them into a corner. When Koji explains that they need to repair their star-racer, Flint gets an idea. He convinces Marcel that if the team that beat goes all the way, it will restore their own reputations with their fans. Flint and Marcel then lead Stan and Koji to a star-racer graveyard, where they find all the spare parts they need and more. Molly tries to confronts Don Wei once and for all about her true identity. However, when Don tells her that he has a daughter on Earth that he hasn't seen in a while, Molly loses her temper and storms out of his office. She leaves the pit with Jordan to watch the race between Toros and Rush. Rush soon takes the lead in the race, but when Toros tells him he lead the invasion of his planet, Rush goes mad with rage. He turns his ship around, jumps onto Toros's ship and tries to attack the Crog. Toros, however, knocks him off his ship by flying into an bridge. As a result, Toros wins the race, the Stone Crusher is ruined and Rush is injured. Molly and Jordan go to the crash site with the rescue team to help Rush. Rush tells them that he wanted the Ultimate Prize to restore his planet to the way it was before the Crogs plundered it, but he wanted revenge even more. Molly offers to use the prize to grant Rush's wish, but he turns her down. He says her desire to win must be pure, and as he is carried off on a stretcher, he tells her to be strong and bring back the prize. Meanwhile, Rick visits a Scrub shaman and meets the entity called the Timeless One in a vision. The entity tells Rick he is finished with him and erases his memory of their encounter, leaving another mystery. Gallery Snapshot dvd 04.24 -2011.11.04 16.19.36-.jpg Snapshot dvd 10.49 -2011.11.04 16.41.27-.jpg Snapshot dvd 13.08 -2011.11.04 16.52.13-.jpg Snapshot dvd 15.18 -2011.10.25 19.36.29-.jpg Snapshot dvd 20.29 -2011.11.04 17.24.33-.jpg Snapshot dvd 21.08 -2011.10.25 19.49.56-.jpg Trivia *'Original French Title': Le coeur au ventre *'Original French Air Date': June 21, 2006 *'ABC Family Air Date': August 26, 2006 *'Japanese Title': 勝利への意志 (Shōri e no ishi, ''Will to Win) *The title is the third episode to breaks the nine episode long "adjective-like-racer" format. *This is the second time the Earth Team doesn't race. The last time was in episode one. *In the star-racer graveyard, two of the dead ships are the Flying Fortress and the Hortlum ship (the racer Aikka shot down in ''Hostilities Break Out). *Canaletto makes his second appearance in this episode, and reveals his name for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Alwas Cycle